This Unfamiliar Side of You
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Sometimes people show you some sides of themselves which are completely unfamiliar to you. After Kim discovers Shego's unfamiliar sides she's all too eager to tease her with them. KiGo, Requested by NeonAsia.
1. Let's hang out

**A new story, maybe you've read it maybe you haven't but I'm writing 3 requests, 2 long one-shots and one, meaning this one, with multiple chapters. **

**It was requested by NeonAsia and it'll be about the umfamiliar sides of the one and only Shego. It's of course a KiGo cause I don't write anything else, well for requests I do but I don't post other stories. **

**This is an introduction as to how the two will start getting together. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**This Unfamiliar Side of You.**

For the first time in what might be years Kim found herself in a situation that was both amusing and life threatening at once. The blood was slowly running to her head, her face becoming bright red as she hung upside down from a support beam in an old abandoned factory. Despite the fact that the factory was coming down she had a grin on her face. Not because Drakken had escaped and not because Ron had gone to Yamanouchi for some more training. It was because Drakken's way to capture her had succeeded with one minor flaw.

The device he had made was much like a Frisbee, though as it neared its target ropes shot out of it, tangling around the ankles and due to a highly concentrated magnet it would drag its victim to the nearest iron object. In Kim's case it happened to be a support beam, resulting in a dangling position. Her grin disappeared off her face as her co-captive started struggling again.

"Would you stop it?" Kim snapped.

"Oh well sorry to disturb you Miss Goody-two-shoes but the blood is rushing to my head and as much as I like hanging around I'd like to hang around with someone except you." Came the remark of a black and green dressed woman. Somehow the Frisbee had captured both Kim and Shego during their fight. This made Drakken flee the scene, knowing that Shego would have hell in store for him the moment she came free.

"Well your squirming isn't helping so just let me think." Kim replied and Shego came to a stop, turning her head in order to avoid looking at Kim. The two women were pressed up against each other, forced into a somewhat close proximity to the other.

"Let me just plasma blast the thing!" Shego snapped and Kim rolled her eyes.

"You already tried that and apparently Drakken made the ropes plasma resistant." The young hero stated as she tried to come up with a plan to escape. The old building creaked again; shaking slightly as it started collapsing piece by piece.

"Maybe we should just wait for this beam to come crashing down, I'd be rid of you at least."

"Yeah and we'd probably be dead." Kim said bluntly and the two became quiet, listening to the groaning walls. Suddenly a plan popped into the girl's head, a grin splitting across her face yet again. She looked at the slightly annoyed green woman hanging next to her, whom in her turn shot her a what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at look. "I need you to climb." Kim simply stated and Shego raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Shego questioned in her usual snippy way.

"Because you're going to use your plasma again. This time you just have to try and melt the Frisbee's magnetic plate instead of blowing up the entire disk. If the magnet is gone we can get down." Kim explained easily, though Shego knew it wasn't going to be that easy for her. Melting through a magnet was going to drain a lot of energy and along with the throbbing headache she wasn't sure if she could do it. Seeing no other option the woman started moving, swinging herself until she could reach for the rope around her ankles. With a huff she pulled herself up and climbed up to the disk, wrapping her legs securely around the rope.

She ignited her plasma and placed her hand upon the disk, concentrating completely on the magnet that was hidden within it.

Kim grabbed her red hairdryer and shot the grapple around another beam. She secured the line, making sure Shego and she wouldn't fall if her plan actually worked. Her eyes trailed up the rope, falling upon the green-skinned woman. She could see Shego sweating bullets as she concentrated on the intensity of her plasma. The muscles beneath the thin layer of clothes and skin were clearly tensed, securing Shego around the rope. The muscles in her arms seemed to move as well as the temperature of the plasma increased.

Kim never knew that Shego's plasma cost so much energy and strength. Shego never made it look like she was having a hard time using her powers. It also made it obvious that the mercenary could easily burn a hole through the hero. It was a good thing Shego never killed, Kim knew she would've been dead already if she did.

"Come on you can do it Sheeg!" Kim suddenly cheered and for a second the woman lost her concentration, her eyes switching quickly towards the cheering source. She rolled her eyes, muttering 'stupid hero' under her breath. She felt the pull in her muscles and unconsciously she started gritting her teeth together. She pushed herself further and further, increasing the strength and temperature of her plasma again and again. Her arms started trembling from the sheer tension her muscles were carrying.

Kim watched in complete awe how the sweating, trembling woman kept on going and going. In the background a wall came crumbling down, creating a cloud of dust. The factory started shaking a bit more, the rumbling sound of falling debris filling both Shego and Kim's ears. The building wasn't going to hold it much longer and Shego didn't have a clue whether she was close to melting the magnet or not. She squeezed her eyes shut, the brightness of her own plasma becoming almost painful for her eyes. She felt a burning pain spread through her entire body, making it even harder to hold on.

"Aaargh!" The pained sound escaped her lips as she shot one last burst of extremely hot plasma through the magnet. The magnet fizzled, falling in drops to the floor as it finally fell apart. Shego kept her eyes closed and suddenly felt herself falling, she smiled slightly, knowing she had succeeded in freeing herself and Kim.

Kim moved fast, wrapping an arm around the falling villain. The pair swung across the open space of the collapsing factory, heading straight for a gaping hole in a wall. Kim pushed the release button, the grapple unhooked itself and she launched herself, along with Shego, through the hole, landing in the dirt as the factory completely crumbled down.

The red head landed with a loud thud and Shego rolled through the dirt, completely unconscious. Kim coughed softly as a cloud of dust emerged from the collapsed building. She climbed to her feet and went after Shego, turning the woman onto her back.

"Shego?" She questioned softly, touching the woman's shoulder cautiously. She frowned slightly and moved her fingers to the woman's neck. She placed her fingers on the skin and instantly pulled them back, a hiss escaping her lips. The woman's skin was like ice to the touch. How had she not noticed that whilst holding her just a few minutes ago? Her frown deepened as she watched the apparently frozen woman. She was still alive but Kim didn't know if she'd stay like that if she didn't warm up sooner or later.

"Wade!" She shouted into her Kimmunicator the moment she had fished it out of her mission pants.

"Kim, how did the mission go?" He asked casually.

"Never mind that, I need a ride here, quick! Shego is frozen! She… she used all of her plasma powers to free us and now her body temperature has dropped incredibly." Kim said in one panicked breath.

"Your ride will be there in 20 minutes." The young genius replied and Kim stared at the screen.

"20 minutes? She might not have that long! Can't you have one here quicker? I have nothing to keep her warm!" Kim once again shouted to the tiny device and Wade visibly cringed in his chair.

"I'm sorry Kim, no one is close by your position at the moment. You'll just have to find a way to keep Shego warm." He said in an apologetic tone and all Kim could do was nod. The device switched off and she pocketed it again, turning to look at Shego's unconscious form. She checked her watch and it would be another 19 minutes before _their_ ride would arrive.

She knelt beside the woman and gathered her in her arms. She just hoped no one would see them this way as she hugged Shego close. She also hoped that Shego wouldn't wake up whilst she was holding her. She could only imagine how the woman would kill her. Swallowing softly she hugged the cold body close to her own warmer body, giving Shego all the warmth she could. She knew it seemed completely cliché, saving the enemy because she thought they didn't deserve to die. It was true, she wasn't a killer, and she would never leave anyone for death. There just wasn't a reason in her mind why she would do something like that. The only thing that spoke for her actions was the word _hero_.

Time seemed to slow down as she held the frozen body whilst waiting for their ride. She did her best to keep Shego as warm as possible, feeling relieve wash over her when a helicopter started descending near her. She saw the familiar face of Joe, a kind man she had once helped out. She quickly carried Shego to the helicopter, lowering her head slightly as she neared it and got on board.

"Nice to see you again Kim!" Joe said as the rotators started up again.

"Nice to see you too Joe, thanks for doing this!" Kim replied above the noise of the rotating blades. The helicopter took off, carrying a still unconscious Shego and a very conscious Kim towards her home in Middleton. There wasn't a better place she could take the villain. Her mother would know what to do, she would be safe from the police and GJ and Kim would be able to keep an eye on her. Though she knew Shego wouldn't appreciate waking up in her house. During the flight Kim kept Shego warm as well and she thanked Joe for the ride, before scooping Shego up in her arms again.

She exited the helicopter, almost running for her house and bursting through the door calling for her mother. Ann Possible came racing into the hallway, coming to an almost abrupt halt when she saw her daughter holding the unconscious villain. She decided not to question the situation yet and simply gestured for Kim to follow her into the living room.

As told Kim placed Shego upon the couch, near the fireplace and her mother wrapped the woman in a thick fleece blanket.

"She'll be okay." Ann said as she watched her daughter look at the green-skinned villain.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Kim breathed and she sagged into a chair, finally letting exhaustion take over. The adrenaline had stopped working since long and she finally noticed how tired she actually was.

"Not to sound nosey but why did you bring her to our house?" Ann asked, her back towards Kim.

"I didn't know where else to take her. The people at the hospital would immediately call the police and… I wanted to make sure she'd make it. You were the best option." Kim spoke almost absentmindedly and her mother remained silent, looking back at her daughter one more time, before she silently left the room.

The young red head eventually fell asleep in a chair, opposite from the couch Shego was resting on. Her head rested on her hand; her body was slightly slumped in the chair.

Somewhere during the night, Shego shifted, feeling restricted by the blanket that was tightly wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes, checking her surroundings in the dim light of the crackling fireplace. Last but not least she looked at the lightly snoring Kim Possible and almost cracked a smile at the sight.

Without a second thought she threw the covers off of her, noticing that her body had just recovered due to the tingling sensations she had in her limbs. They always tingled as they recovered after the use of her powers in large doses. She sat up, knowing from experience that she had to get up slowly. She rolled her shoulders a bit, letting the blood flow through them more freely. She stretched her legs a bit, lifting them a bit in turns.

Kim had saved her. Shego wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't grateful for it. She was, even though she knew it was just what a hero did. Heroes didn't leave others to die not even villains. Sighing softly she slowly pushed herself to her feet, making sure she didn't hurry it too much. She stood still, feeling a flood of warmth returning to her still cool limbs. It was a good feeling and in the beginning it had practically frightened her. It felt as if her plasma was running through her veins at a temperature around 42 degrees Celsius. Quite frightening if you didn't know any better than having a temperature around 37 degrees.

She checked her surroundings again, knowing that she could leave through the front door, instead of a window like she usually did. She silently walked past the sleeping red head, but stopped at the beginning of the hallway. She looked back, seeing just the top of Kim's head sticking out above the chair. Against her better will she walked up to the chair. She looked down at Kim and grabbed the fleece blanket off of the couch.

Gently she placed it upon the red head, making sure she didn't disturb the girl.

"Mmm Shgo.." The girl muttered almost incoherent as she turned a bit in the chair, immediately clutching the blanket to her chest. Shego rolled her eyes but despite the gesture she still wore a grin on her face. She leaned in and placed a kiss upon the top of Kim's head.

"Stupid hero." She whispered into the girl's hair and she left. Silently leaving the house and closing the door behind her. She didn't know why she did what she did. She felt like she owed Kim something and it had been a good way to say thank you. Though she knew Kim wouldn't know any of it the moment she woke up. But Shego knew and that was good enough for her.

Still tingling all-over she moved through the streets and headed home. Despite the fact that Kim had saved her and Shego had thanked her in her own way, she knew nothing would change between them. She was already counting on a call from Drakken first thing tomorrow. She figured he had already come up with another 'genius' plan to defeat the red head that had saved her.

Finally she arrived home and silently she closed her apartment door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes.

"Never thought I'd say this," She said to herself and she pushed herself away from her front door. "But that girl is really getting to me." She finished and with a bang of the door she disappeared into her bedroom for the night.

Kim had never moved to her bed, she woke up in the chair she had fallen asleep in. Or rather she woke up in a shock, throwing the fleece blanket off of her and jumping to her feet instantly. She stared at the couch where Shego had last been. _Empty._ She hadn't expected the thief to stay the entire night but it was still somewhat disappointing.

For a moment she fell back into the chair, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. She looked up again and with a sigh she left the living room. She had long since moved out of the house, owning a small apartment downtown Middleton. It had been several weeks since her last overnight stay at her parents' house.

"Better get home," She said to herself, wondering if Shego was feeling better. She left the house, glad to see her car standing there. She wordlessly thanked Wade for the automatic navigation system in her car, making it possible for the car to drive itself to Kim's whereabouts. Yawning slightly she hopped into the purplish car and let herself be driven to her apartment.

The moment she reached said apartment though, her Kimmunicator went off. Sighing heavily, already knowing what time it was she reached for the thing and answered the call.

"What?" She said in a tired tone and Wade immediately shot her an apologetic smile.

"Shego is out to steal blueprints at the science center. They contain plans to a machine that can set some form of mind control." Wade explained.

"Alright where was it again?" Kim asked and wordlessly Wade sent her a small map, showing her the exact coordinates and location of the crime scene. "Thanks Wade." She sighed and she returned to her car, and entered the coordinates into her GPS. Fortunately the location was quite close to her home, just at the other side of the Middleton Hills.

Arriving at the scene she bolted out of her car and for the front door. For once she didn't have to crawl through an airduct and she was thankful for it. She checked the location Wade had given her one more time and she immediately knew where to find Shego.

"You didn't think I wouldn't come and get you, did you?" Kim questioned the moment she saw Shego. The woman had been searching through a drawer and upon hearing Kim's voice a grin appeared on her face. Not shocked to discover the girl standing behind she turned to look at Kim and slowly kicked the drawer behind her shut.

"Not at all, I was just waiting for you actually. I already found what I needed but you weren't here yet." Shego said and she showed off a small piece of paper. "I figured I'd wait to see my knight in shining armor." The thief spoke and Kim felt herself blush at the remark.

"Why would you do something like that?" Kim asked in a less threatening tone than she had wanted to use.

Shego's grin widened and she tucked the piece of paper into her suit. She took a few steps towards the red head, stopping 2 feet in front of her.

"Cause I've been thinking," Shego drawled, looking Kim up and down. "I actually enjoyed our little 'get together' in that old factory. You know, the hanging out part." Shego said and Kim rolled her eyes at the choice of words.

"What are you getting at Shego?" Kim asked impatiently and Shego tsk'ed at the younger girl.

"Watch your manners princess," She said. "I was going to say we should do it more often." Shego added and Kim's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You mean hanging upside down from a support beam in an old factory that's coming down?" She asked and Shego's grin was wiped off of her face.

"You know, you're not as smart as you may seem. I was talking about hanging out, princess." Shego stated in a somewhat annoyed tone and this time it was Kim's turn to grin.

"So thé Shego, my enemy, wants to hang out with lil'ol me?" Kim asked, a smug look appearing on her face. "You sure you trust me enough for that?"

"The question is, do YOU trust ME enough to accept my offer princess." Shego purred, taking another step towards the girl, her face several inches away from Kim's. This wiped the smug look off of Kim's face immediately and the girl gave a nod.

"If you do anything that's not to my liking I can just take you down." Kim stated and Shego snorted at the statement.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you take me down one day." Shego replied. "But for now, take this." She said offering Kim a small piece of paper. "Gotta run princess." She added as Kim accepted the piece of paper and within the blink of an eye the woman was gone.

Kim simply looked at the folded piece of paper and decided to unfold it immediately.

_Middleton Hills. Tomorrow, 1800 hours. _

_S._

Was all it read and she grinned as she folded the piece of paper again. She walked out of the building and as she approached her car she came to a stop, her grin completely gone.

"Shit!" She cursed out of nowhere. "She got away with the plans!" Right then and there she decided to get them back. _Tomorrow. At the Middleton Hills. 1800 hours._

* * *

_Well wasn't that sneaky? She got away with the plans.. but they do have a date-ish kind of thing! So I think that draws your attention more than her actually having the plans. Let's see how things will go from this point on!_

_Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, not a lot of action but it's needed to get this story going. _

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	2. Figure it out

**Chapter 2, finally up. Things get a bit more interesting as Kim does something nobody expects from her and Shego finally acts out but in a completely different way than you might expect. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**This Unfamiliar Side of You 2**

On her way home Kim contacted Wade again.

"Hey Kim, did you stop Shego?" He asked as he appeared on the screen that was assembled in the girl's dashboard. She bit her lip, a slightly embarrassed look spreading on her face.

"Ehm not really." She replied in a guilty tone.

"What happened?" Wade immediately asked.

"Well she kind of distracted me and I let her walk away, I totally forgot about the plans." Kim explained and she imaginatively face-palmed herself. "I'll try to get them back tomorrow." She added quickly and the young genius raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why tomorrow?" He asked and Kim opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. She simply looked ahead, her eyes directed at the road as she neared her home. Wade smiled secretly and with a 'see ya later' he disconnected the line. The small screen lowered back into her dashboard, blending in completely. The red head had remained silent, her hands clenching around the steering wheel. She pulled up in front of her apartment and the car switched off automatically.

She blankly stared ahead, her mind completely elsewhere. It was just dawning upon her that she had agreed to meet Shego on Middleton Hill. _Pff hanging out was fun._ Kim thought dry but unconsciously she smiled slightly. _She sure knows how to bring stuff._ She realized and she finally got out of her car. The door locked immediately and she headed inside, wearing the same smile as before. It didn't fade from her face as she opened the door to her apartment.

Absentmindedly she plopped down into a chair in her living room, her eyes directed at the ceiling as she got lost in her thoughts. She had never imagined she would hang out with Shego after she had been turned evil again. She didn't even know how the evening would end, she feared it might end up in a fight. Though it was what they did so she couldn't say she'd be surprised. The shock would be bigger if they got along just fine for the entire evening.

"I've gotta call Ron." She suddenly said to herself and she hopped to her feet, reaching for her phone. She looked up the number in her phone, knowing it would cost her a fortune to call him. She didn't mind, she had no idea what to do and as stupid as it may seem she needed his clumsy advice. She accepted the costs for the international call and the phone quickly got picked up by the one she called her best friend.

"Kim?" He said surprised at the other end of the line.

She felt a smile appear on her face as she heard his voice. She hadn't talked to him in ages and despite the fact that it didn't work out between them she still missed him as best friend.

"Ron it's so good to hear you!" She said enthusiastically. "We haven't talked in ages!" She added quickly and she heard him chuckle slightly.

"I know right! So what's with the surprise call?" Ron questioned and Kim could practically hear him smiling at the other side. She was glad he still cared about her after the break-up.

Telling him about Shego, however, made her a bit nervous. She seriously doubted that Ron would encourage her to go.

"Well I called you to tell you something big. Don't look into it too much but I just want to know how you feel about it alright?" Kim said, biting her lower lip as she waited for his answer.

"Alright, tell me." He replied and she let out a steady breath, preparing herself for any possible reaction from Ron.

"2 Days ago I stopped Drakken but I ended up being trapped. Not only me but also Shego got trapped as well. We ended up hanging upside down from a support beam in an old factory. I came up with a plan and she freed us, after that she almost died because her body temperature had drastically dropped. I took her home and made sure she survived. I woke up and she was gone." Kim said in one breath and it remained silent at the other side for a second or 2.

"Is that it? You made sure Shego didn't die? That's what heroes do KP!" Ron replied.

"That's not all. She was gone and today Wade beeped me. Shego was stealing plans in the science center. When I got there she had already managed to get them and that's when it happened. She told me she liked hanging around with me, after the whole hanging upside down thing and she gave me a piece of paper. She told me she wanted to do it again and I accepted the piece of paper. After that she vanished, with the plans, meaning she got away."

"Can't you just go and get them back?" Ron asked as if he wasn't following her story at all.

"You don't get it Ron! Not only did she get away with the plans! I'm meeting her tomorrow to hang out on Middleton Hill!" Kim finally shrieked out and she could almost hear how Ron's jaw hit the ground.

"You did WHAT NOW!" He yelled in shock. "You're going on a DATE with YOUR ENEMY? AND SINCE WHEN ARE YOU INTO GIRLS?" He continued, making Kim cringe slightly as he kept on yelling. She knew he was just in shock and it wasn't because he was angry.

"That's why I'm calling you! I don't know what to do! I can fight her if she tries anything evil but I don't know if I'm able to endure lesbian moves. I'm not gay Ron, I was just wondering if you think it's a good idea to go." Kim replied and she heard the blond sigh loudly.

"Normally I'd say no because she's your enemy. You being straight makes it less like a date so that's a plus. There's only one thing that comes to my mind to say yes."

"What might that be?" She asked curiously.

"You said she stole the plans right? Well this is your chance to get them back." Ron replied simply and for a second Kim agreed with his plan but swiftly something dawned on her.

"Why in god's name would she bring it along after she already stole it? It's not like she is going to carry it around with her and bring it tomorrow!" She suddenly realized and Ron had to admit she had a point. Meaning there was no reason why Kim should meet up with Shego.

"Uh I guess you're on your own KP, just do whatever comes to your mind, I really don't know what to say to you right now." Ron eventually said and Kim nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Thanks anyway Ron. Talk to you later 'kay?" She said and they said goodbye, the line going dead the moment Ron had said goodbye. She placed her phone back on the table, and sat in her chair, staring ahead clueless. It would be another day before her 'date' with Shego. She didn't even know how to call it! She thought about the word date but she doubted that Shego would see it like that. A sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed her temples. She wondered how she had gotten into the entire mess. She had stood there, listening to the thief and she had barely responded to it all.

"She must be very confident if she expects me to show up. She didn't even check if I was free!" Kim said to herself. "I wonder what she would do if I just refused to show up?" She wondered out loud. She grinned to herself, thinking that the villain wouldn't be able to do a thing if she just didn't want to show up. It's not that she didn't trust the woman, but not going at all seemed like a better plan. Shego had already stolen the plan, which was enough humiliation for Kim. She could only imagine what Shego would say to taunt her if she actually showed up.

That evening she got called away for yet another mission. This one involving Monkey Fist and of course his ninja monkeys. They were after a solid gold banana and actually managed to steal it. Out numbered by about 20 monkey ninja's Kim easily managed to stand her ground. It was just a rain of pain for the monkeys and that same pain quickly followed for Monkey Fist. She used not even half of her skills to bring him down and he was cuffed the moment GJ arrived. Happily she waved him goodbye and all he did was growl as he was taken away.

It was one of the easiest and quickest missions she had ever done and the solid gold banana was delivered to a nearby bank. There it could be kept safe in the vault. Afterwards it was finally time for her to return home. Thanks to a ride provided by Wade she arrived at her apartment in a matter of minutes. Due to the mission, despite it being easy for her, she fell asleep swiftly.

Somewhere during the next day she woke up for a while. She got up, got something to eat, took a shower and settled down on the couch afterwards. It was the first lazy day she had in weeks and she was going to take full advantage of it as long as it lasted. She kept her eye on her Kimmunicator, hoping every minute that it wouldn't chime as usual. Her eyes were on the other side fixed upon the TV. Just like that the day started passing by slowly but sure. It went from 1 at noon to 5 in the afternoon and eventually 7 in the evening. Her agreement with Shego was completely forgotten but that didn't matter, she had already decided not to go either way. She briefly wondered if Shego would be pissed off after being stood up but she really doubted it.

Just as this thought left her mind a loud knock was heard upon her door. She frowned slightly, forcing herself to get up and look away from the TV. She went to answer the door, and almost fell backwards when the slightly taller Shego stepped into her house. The woman didn't look all too happy and she forced Kim into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Where the hell were you?" Shego questioned, sounding almost upset as she stared the girl down. Her arms folding across her chest angrily.

Kim opened her mouth to respond but once again no sound came out. She had no idea how to explain the situation.

"You stood me up Possible." Shego growled slightly and Kim backed up just a little bit more.

"You really expected me to show up?" Kim finally asked and Shego actually looked surprised to hear the question. Kim's eyebrows rose at the sudden surprised look on the woman's face. It hit her that the woman actually had expected her to show up. She wasn't quite sure how to react to the new piece of information. Apparently it wasn't needed because Shego, unaware to Kim, took another step towards her, deciding to take action.

"You thought I wouldn't mind? You thought that just because I'm a villain I couldn't care about such things? I asked you to meet me today and you didn't show up! You, Kim freaking Possible! Didn't show up!" Shego ended up yelling to the girl, making Kim cringe slightly at the raised voice. She really didn't like it when people yelled at her. "The last person I'd expect it from and she actually turns up doing just that!"

"I…. I…" Kim stuttered but Shego simply raised a hand, cutting her off.

"Save it, I don't want to hear some half-baked excuse especially not from you Possible." She almost spat the last name of the red head, her eyes narrowing with a murderous tint to them. She turned away from the petite hero and walked back to the front door. "See you around Kim." She said and she walked out of the apartment, leaving the front door open as she exited. She left Kim staring at the spot where she had been standing just seconds ago.

"Was she… hurt!" Kim blurted out to herself, amazed by the scene Shego had made out of it. She hadn't seen this reaction coming at all and what she did next was a complete surprise to her again. She bolted out of her apartment, slamming the door shut behind her as she started looking for a trace of the apparently hurt villain. "Why am I doing this?" She questioned herself as she practically leaped off of the stairs, running for the exit of the building. She didn't know the answer to her own question but none of it mattered.

She had an idea of where she could find the villain. So she headed for the place where they had first agreed to see each other. She was already halfway towards Middleton Hill when she noticed a figure leaning against the railing of the bridge. For some reason she instantly knew it was Shego, seeing the clear feminine curves despite the fact that she was hunched over.

"What are you doing here Kim?" Shego questioned, she hadn't even looked up but already knew it was the petite hero. The use of her actual name bothered the red head extremely. Her real name wasn't uttered unless it was serious and now it was said with an icy edge to it.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up." She said with less confidence to her tone than she had wanted. She watched Shego push herself upwards and away from the railing. The woman faced her, her face unreadable. She heard Shego sigh and for a moment Kim feared the worst. She watched Shego make an advance on her and for some unknown reason she closed her eyes. She expected a world of pain, a plasma engulfed-fist in her face, anything! She felt the heat of Shego's close proximity. Yet she had never expected to feel a pair of arms wrap around her.

The villain pulled her into a swift, warm hug and within 6 seconds she released the red head again, stepping back quickly. She watched how a very surprised Kim opened her eyes to stare at her in shock. A what-the-hell-just-happened-look on her face.

"I uh.. what.. why.." Kim started and she paused, choosing her words carefully. "What just happened?" She finally asked, looking at the currently amused villain.

"That's called a hug, or at least I think it is. Just so you know." Shego replied dry and Kim frowned slightly.

"Why?" She pressed on

"Figure it out." Was all Shego said and she smirked, walking past the stunned red head. She disappeared like a thief in the night, her words leaving Kim to ponder. It took the red head 15 minutes to figure out that she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the reason she had come up with. After that she finally discovered that Shego was no longer with her and she realized she must've looked foolish, standing on that bridge on her own with a puzzled look on her face. Blushing brightly she checked if no one had been looking at her. She quickly turned on her heels and returned to her apartment.

Rubbing her cold arms she entered her house and kicked the door shut behind her. She didn't know what kind of game Shego was playing with her but she could hardly believe that it was without any evil purpose. Though evil or not, her thoughts were completely absorbed by what the woman's reason could be. She knew for sure that she'd have to look her up again. She couldn't appreciate the fact that Shego was playing with her mind. Maybe even her feelings, she wasn't completely sure about the situation. Something unknown stirred within her and for some reason it made her feel uneasy.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Hey KP." Ron's voice sounded through the phone.

"Ron?" Kim questioned. "Why are you calling?"

"Well I was wondering how it went with Shego and I thought about it a bit more and I came up with a new theory." He said and it remained silent on the other side. "Kim? You still there?" He asked and she uttered a swift yes in response.

"I didn't go Ron." She finally said. "I didn't go and she just showed up in my apartment to ask me where I was. She really expected me to come Ron and to tell you the truth; she looked a bit surprised that I hadn't. She looked a bit hurt as well and she just stormed off again."

"What happened next?" He asked.

"I followed her and the strangest thing happened. She… She hugged me and I asked why and she told me to 'figure it out' but all she did was confuse the hell out of me." Kim said thoughtfully, not even paying attention to the fact that she just used the word hell.

"It sounds pretty darn obvious to me KP."

"It does? Well what do you think she meant by it?" She asked curiously and she heard Ron clear his throat awkwardly at the other side of the line, followed by a long uuuuuuuhm.

"Look KP maybe…. Maybe Shego isn't as bad as you think she is." He said unsure. "Maybe if you manage to look beyond her evilness you might realize what she could be talking about. Maybe she just has a hard time expressing herself." He said and Kim snorted at that.

"A hard time expressing herself? She looks pretty comfortable with expressing herself when she tries to chop me into pieces with her claws or tries to burn me with her plasma. The way she taunts me seems like she has it quite easy when it comes to expressing herself." Kim stated and she heard Ron sigh.

"Maybe," He started again, hoping Kim would be able to figure it out on her own. "Maybe it's just a cover for the real expressions she can't express. Maybe she finally took a step to try and express herself and you ended up ruining it because you didn't show up."

"Ron? What are you trying to say?" The red head finally asked and it became clear to him that the girl wasn't going to figure it out right now.

"Listen to me, MAYBE she took a chance and dared to be a bit more vulnerable JUST for you. That chance was shot to hell and MAYBE she was REALLY hurt when she looked like it. MAYBE everything she wants to say was put into that hug and she's just waiting for you to figure out that you might want to return those words." Ron explained, trying to emphasize his point.

"I really don't know what you're trying to say." Kim admitted, not knowing whether to feel stupid or not. It seemed like her best friend had grown a lot wiser since they had last talked.

"Just think about it okay KP? Get some sleep and think about what I said. You'll get it." He replied and Kim sighed a soft 'okay'.

"Bye." She said and the line got disconnected. With Ron's words in mind she placed the phone away and prepared for bed. Somewhere between changing and pulling a shirt out of her drawer something happened. A picture came flying along with the shirt and it fell to the floor. She grabbed it and looked at it, freezing in the process. It was the last picture she had kept from her time with Miss Go. She too had destroyed them partially out of pure anger, the source unknown. The last one had survived her fit of anger and she had tucked it away safely between her shirts.

Scared of what she was thinking she placed the picture back in its place with trembling hands.

_MAYBE everything she wants to say was put into that hug and she's just waiting for you to figure out that you might want to return those words. _The words repeated themselves in her head, it had finally hit her and it had hit her hard. So hard that she didn't even dare to consider whether it might be true or not.

"That's impossible." She said to herself. _That you might want to return those words… _It couldn't be true; she simply refused to believe it. There was nothing she wanted to return. _Was there?_ "Is there?" Silence was her only answer.

* * *

_Shego finally took a step forward, will Kim meet her halfway there? Or will she back up yet again? At least she tried to make something clear, not being able to express herself in a different way after Kim had stood her up. And Ron, despite being in Japan, actually helps Kim with some surprisingly 'wise' words and a lot of maybes just to push her into the right direction. _

_Wonder what the answer will be to the question she just asked._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	3. Whisk you away

**Next chapter! Something finally happens! Something develops! Though it still isn't as exciting as you want it to be. You'll have to be patient,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**This Unfamiliar Side of You 3**

It had been over 3 days since Kim had last seen Shego. There hadn't been a new mission involving Drakken and Shego. The woman hadn't shown herself at all and Kim hadn't gone looking for her. It took a great deal of time for her to come to term with the feelings that were thrown into the game all so sudden. It was hard for her to deal with it. She had never been the easy type when it came to feelings. Shego's feelings made it even more difficult, as a villain and a woman it was a first for Kim to deal with those kinds of feelings. She wondered if Shego's feelings were much different when it came to the guys whom had been attracted to her. She found no reason why it would be different.

The times she had thought about Shego in those 3 days were uncountable. She had no clue of what to do. She even thought about calling Ron again but her best friend had already helped her a great deal. Somehow she would have to figure it out on her own, knowing she was clever enough to do so.

It took her another entire day to come up with a plan. It wasn't fool proof and some parts weren't quite clear yet but the main goal was obvious. Shego wasn't going to show herself anytime soon, that was clear, so Kim would just have to find the woman. Rather than actually looking for the woman she figured she would just stay in one place. One place she knew Shego would have to show up at sooner or later. That evening she left the house and went straight for the Middleton Hills. It was 7 in the evening when she reached the top and she was just in time to see the sunset. She hoped Shego would show up and if she didn't she would come back tomorrow.

She took a seat in the cool grass, her legs crossed and her gaze set for the setting sun. She spent a good 2 hours on the hill, that quickly turned into 3 and 4 hours. When her watch hit 00:00 at night she decided to go home. Slightly disappointed that Shego hadn't shown up she walked off, knowing that she'd get another chance the next day.

The next day she went to college, followed all of her classes and ended up on that very same hill again. She sat down on the same spot at exactly 7 in the evening again. She spent her time thinking and looking at the town she lived in. Though yet again disappointment came over her when Shego didn't show up. She wasn't ready to give up just yet. She knew the woman would visit the place, she just had to make sure she would be there.

The following 4 days went the same way. Everyday she followed the same routine. She got up, had breakfast, went to college except for the weekend, got home had dinner, brush her teeth and she'd be on the same hill on the same spot at 7. Every single day she would wait on that hill from 7 to midnight and up until now Shego hadn't shown up once. She was starting to believe she would never see the woman again. Sure she had missions but the missions she had been on still didn't involve Drakken and that meant no Shego. She was getting frustrated by it though it gave her a lot of time to think about the situation.

Up until the present day she hadn't thought about what she would say to the villain if she were standing right in front of her. Now was the time to give it a thought because if Shego did decide to visit the Middleton Hills Kim would be unprepared. She could already imagine herself, mumbling something incoherent, hoping Shego would understand her. Now she actually knew that she'd have to confront the woman with direct questions. She wasn't up for another guessing game involving yet another hug and too few words.

Halfway during the second week of visiting the Middleton Hills Kim came barging into her own house, rushing herself. She was late, it was almost 7 and she wasn't at the Middleton Hills yet. She didn't want to be late, thinking that Shego would show up around 7 IF she would show up. She dumped her bag, skipped dinner and instead went for some fruit. She quickly popped some gum into her mouth instead of brushing her teeth, fixed her hair a bit and was out of the house in less than 3 minutes. She almost sprinted for the hills, even as she went upwards she didn't slow down.

Thanks to her stamina she arrived at the top without breaking a sweat, her breathing still even. It was 10 past 7 and once again the sun was setting. She sat down on the same spot she had been sitting in the past week. It was nearby a tree and it provided her with the best view of the city. Once again she hoped for a sign from the villain. She fumbled slightly with her hands, feeling a bit nervous that evening. She didn't know why.

The hours started passing again, providing her with some time to think. She had been doing that a lot lately and she had discovered a great deal about herself. Twirling her thumbs she looked down at her watch and sighed when it read 23:57. _Almost midnight._ She thought somberly and she lowered her hands into her lap. She was now at the point where she believed she wouldn't see the woman this way. It appeared that she had to take some action, she'd have to track Shego down. _Yeah because it's THAT easy._ She thought lamely and she looked at the hands in her lap.

The sky was a dark blue and just a few stars made their appearance. The time continued to pass and eventually her watch read 00:15. The next day had already started 15 minutes ago and she was still sitting there, not having the need to return home just yet. Her nerves had completely disappeared; it seemed like they had played up for nothing. Another 15 minutes past and she finally rose to her feet. She was glad it was a Saturday, some people must've found her sad seeing as she spent her entire Friday night on the top of that hill. To her it was worth the shot and it had been every single time up until now.

"I guess waiting for her is like waiting for snow in summertime." Kim spoke slightly annoyed as she looked up at the clear dark blue, almost black, sky. The sound of footsteps in the grass caught her attention and she immediately spun around. Her eyes immediately fell upon the curved body of the one person she had been waiting for. She stepped away from the tree, revealing herself completely.

"I thought you wouldn't be here anymore." Shego spoke, breaking the silence that hung between them.

"What do you mean?" Kim questioned.

"I've watched you sit on this hill for the past week if not longer. I've watched you leave at exactly midnight every single day. What made you stay longer this night?" She asked and Kim shrugged slightly.

"I was thinking." She merely answered and Shego took another step towards her.

"About?"

"About what you said before and after you gave me that hug on the bridge." She said honest.

Kim shuffled slightly with her feet after her confession. Her gaze directed towards the ground as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I think I know what you meant when you told me to figure it out. I-… I'm afraid, this isn't going to be easy." Kim confessed and Shego raised an eyebrow at the red head's words. "I mean, I'm willing and I gather you are as well but it can have some heavy consequences for us. My feelings aren't completely clear to me but so far I think I feel the same. I feel the same and I'm willing to do this." She said and she finally looked up at Shego again.

The woman was giving her a rather confused look and Kim was starting to think she had it all wrong. The longer Shego looked at her the more her nerves started playing up. She started thinking about the 'what ifs' and the phrase OMG had repeated itself about 10 times in a row in her mind. She bit her lower lip, her own face scrunching up in a look of confusion and fear. She was about to speak up when Shego cleared her throat. Awkwardly she had to admit.

The woman looked, by closer inspection, a bit flustered and Kim hadn't noticed it but she was slightly fidgeting as well. They finally locked eyes and somehow Kim knew she hadn't been wrong all along.

"So what you're saying," Shego started and she sucked in some air. "Is…..?" She ended puzzled and Kim almost smiled at the pretended ignorance.

"We should go on a date." Kim finished for her and she watched Shego nod in understanding.

"How did you figure it out?" Shego asked curiously as she kept her cool.

"Believe it or not I had some help from Ron, he actually pointed it out to me in a not so subtle way and in the end I still didn't get it. It hit me when I saw that picture of us and to be honest I was, no; I AM scared to death. Though that has never stopped me from doing something I like or getting something, or in this case, someone I like." Kim finished proudly, though her cheeks sported a bright red blush, which she didn't even try to suppress.

"Really? The Buffoon?" Shego asked in disbelieve and Kim nodded, grinning slightly.

"He isn't as dumb as you might think. He's just clumsy." The red head admitted and Shego slightly rolled her eyes at that. "About that date, what do you think, yes or no?"

The villain cocked a dashing smile at the girl, stepping towards her and grabbing her hand tightly.

"Can't say no to that, now can I?" She asked and she winked at the girl, releasing her hand again. Kim stared after Shego, feeling warm and knowing she was now blushing a full body blush. _Thank god for clothes_. She thought as she watched the woman walk off with swaying hips. It took her about 3 seconds after Shego had disappeared out of sight to realize she had to follow her.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Kim called after the woman, practically rolling off of the hill as she tried to catch up with Shego. She ran up to the woman's side, seeing that Shego was still wearing that same dashing smile on her face.

"Home princess and you should head home as well." The woman spoke slowly.

Kim nodded slightly as she watched the woman speak; paying close attention to those lips, which she never really looked at before.

"And o-our date?" She asked and she could barely believe that just minutes ago she showed the nerves to ask her. Right now she felt her nerves playing up again and the courage she had showed minutes ago was completely gone. Shego on the other hand was completely in control and played everything cool as always. She would simply grin at the stutter of the red head and she turned to look at her, forcing her to stop walking as well.

"What about it?" Shego questioned with a curl to her lips and a sensuous look in her eyes.

"When? What time? You know details?" Kim spoke and Shego looked up slightly, as if pretending to think about it. "Stop being such a tease!" Kim suddenly snapped at the woman and she immediately clasped her hands over her mouth.

"A tease?" Shego questioned and she leaned in close. "You know I can't resist teasing you." She added and she lightly blew at Kim's ear. "You're so tempting." She murmured and without touching Kim she knew the girl was practically ready to sag through her knees. She heard Kim swallow softly before the girl repeated her question.

"What time?" She asked again and Shego chuckled slightly.

"You tell me princess and I'll be there." The villain spoke in a low voice and for a second Kim lost her train of thought as she stared at the pale woman.

"Ehm uh h-how about 9? Today? It's weekend and well I think we're both free from work, it will be a late date." Kim stammered and she realized how wrong Shego could've taken her last few words. "Not late as in we're going to spend the night together b-but late as in.. well you know at 9 in the evening and and…" She became silent and decided to just not say another word until Shego said something.

Said woman was, as always, amused by the stammering red head but for once decided not to tease the girl. She looked like she was ready to faint or blush herself out of existence.

"Alright, 9, Saturday evening. Don't think about leaving me on your doorstep. I don't like to be stood up twice." Shego added and Kim nodded frantically. "Good girl, now go home, I'll see you tonight." She said and with that she blew a kiss towards the red head and with a last wink she sashayed away, her hips swaying as she eventually disappeared out of Kim's view.

Smiling dumbly Kim eventually headed back home as well; making sure Shego was completely out of view. She had watched every step of the woman and to her it was now clear what she felt. She definitely had a thing for the flaming woman, something she never knew she could have. Though now that she felt that way it made her feel good and the smile couldn't be removed from her face during the entire way. Even back home she shut the door slowly, leaning against it with the same smile still plastered on her face.

She sighed happily; feeling like she just went from unhappy to overly happy with a somewhat schoolgirl-ish crush. She didn't care; she had gone from fighting her rival to completely blown away by her in a good way. Never keeping her mind off of the upcoming date she prepared for bed, changing her clothes and brushing her teeth.

A shower would come the next day and she still had to look for an outfit to wear. She hadn't completely prepared herself to meet Shego tonight so a date was a complete surprise as well. After some tossing and turning because of the nerves she finally fell asleep, wondering how Shego was feeling at the moment, wondering if she felt nervous as well. Though she discarded that idea, doubting that Shego ever felt nervous.

On the other side of town said woman had already picked out her outfit. Full of confidence she put some finishing touches to her outfit and also prepared for bed that night.

Both girls slept peaceful that night but not without some tossing and turning up front. Sure enough the next day arrived quickly and by the time it was time for their date Kim had already changed 3 times before she was sure about her outfit. She had her hair in a headband, her make-up was light and a slight gloss decorated her lips. She checked herself in the mirror one more time, knowing that Shego would be there to pick her up any minute now.

Shego had completely arranged the date. She had made reservations at a restaurant, had arranged an extra surprise and of course a sleek car to drive them around. She too checked herself in the mirror one last time, nodding approvingly at the choice of her outfit. Grinning slightly she left her house and entered the vehicle of her choice for that night. It cruised along the roads smoothly, heading for Kim's place. _I bet princess is nervous right now. _Shego thought as she got closer to her destination.

True to her thoughts Kim was indeed nervous. She had sprayed on some perfume and had added some extra gloss to her lips. She almost jumped when the doorbell went off, making her dress fly up as well. Patting it down nervously and brushing off some imaginary dust she headed for the door as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the room for a second time.

She opened it to reveal the green-skinned beauty, who was picking her up for their date. She looked Shego up and down, making sure her jaw didn't drop in the process. The woman looked absolutely gorgeous in her white button-up shirt and her black dress pants. It surprised her that she wasn't wearing any green but this worked for her just as well. Shego offered her hand to the stunned red head, whom, to her opinion, looked ravishing as well. It amused her that Kim was obviously struck silent by her appearance.

"Miss Possible," She said and she smiled mischievously, making Kim blush slightly. "Are you ready for the best date you ever had?" Kim accepted the hand and the flirty green-skinned woman placed a kiss upon the back of Kim's hand. "Than come with me." She whispered and she pulled Kim with her, whisking her away for their date.

* * *

_I actually don't know if I used the right word.. whisking her away for their date.. if it isn't tell me because then I'm probably looking for a word similar to that one. _

_WELLLLLL they ARE going on a date! Yay the thing we had been waiting for right? Well prepare yourself cause this story isn't over by far, hell this is just the very beginning of it all. But I bet you don't mind that, do you? Hope it's up to expectations for the one whom requested it!_

_Up to the next chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	4. Unfamiliar Side of Shego

**New chapter but not exactly what you might expect it to be! Though Shego does continue to be a tease!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**This Unfamiliar Side of You 4**

Whisk her away was exactly what Shego did. She invited the girl to a fancy Mongolian restaurant and despite the fact that Kim was a bit doubtful at first she ended up enjoying the food immensely. It had been the first time she had tried any but it didn't go easily. It was Shego who offered to feed her a few bites just to make the girl taste it and it had been worth it. Kim, of course, immediately accepted the offer and it didn't take long before she started eating on her own.

The atmosphere was still a bit awkward due to the shyness between the two women. What little conversations were held quickly came to an end yet they still enjoyed each other's company. Dealing with other people was slightly difficult; they both had to get over the fact that their reputations would change if it got out that they were dating. It was something they had weighed along with the chance that their relationship would succeed. Somehow they were both convinced that they could make it work, even though Kim was still a bit shy about getting out.

After dinner was done Shego told Kim she had one last surprise for her. Enthusiastically Kim asked what it was and all Shego did was offer her hand, taking her away. She told the girl not to peek as she took Kim along.

"I know it might be a bit early for this," Shego spoke. "But I couldn't help myself." She said and she removed the blindfold from Kim's eyes. The girl's jaw dropped as she saw a small path of green-flamed candles lead up a small hill and to a tree. They walked up to the tree, Kim's hand wrapped around Shego's. There beneath the tree lay a single white rose and the K and the S were burned into the bark.

That night Kim discovered a completely unfamiliar side of the villain. She got to know the touching, sensitive side though not without the occasional teasing, sarcastic tone to it. The first date for the couple turned out to be a complete success. Shego brought Kim home at the end and shyly the woman walked Kim up to her front door. The evening came to a perfect end, when, after some fumbling and nose bumping the girls shared their first kiss. Lips moved slowly, no tongues were involved yet the chemistry was present and they both felt it.

After their first date they decided to continue their slowly progressing relationship. The second date quickly followed and this time Kim had come up with a place to go. They went for a simple drink in a cozy cafe and afterwards they ended up going to a club. It was a bit more out in the open and they were very aware of it. It was their way of saying they were together and it was an easier way to come out. They controlled the entire floor, dancing as they were wrapped around each other, all eyes on them. Some because the couple's dancing was almost hypnotizing with the way their hips swayed. Others because they could barely believe that THE Kim Possible was dancing with a villain and a woman at that. After some awkward moments even Kim got over it and she completely went with the flow.

She had promised Shego an amazing night and she held up to that promise. Despite the big amount of alcohol they still managed to get home safe. Just like their first date they ended up going back to Kim's place. Though the effect of the alcohol had caught up with them. Kim ended up against her front door, her lips locked with Shego's as she was pushed against it. She groaned softly as she felt Shego's body press into her own. Their tongues met for the first time, creating an electrical surge between the two.

With some effort Kim finally managed to open her front door. It didn't take much to convince Shego in staying the night. Completely hammered the couple ended up in Kim's room on their second date, kissing passionately, hands roaming eagerly. Being a super-powered woman had its advantages and its disadvantages. Shego didn't know what to call it in this situation as she quickly sobered-up during their make-out session. It was a plus that she could soberly enjoy the feel of Kim's lips against her own. The downside was that she could feel Kim's hands wander across her body.

One would think that would be great though Shego knew she wouldn't hold out long if Kim kept on going. Her body was highly sensitive and she felt herself buck against the girl the moment a hand brushed up against her breast. She hissed softly and decided right then and there that it was time to stop their make-out session before it got out of hand. She kissed Kim one last time before she pulled away with a gasp.

"Wha.. what's wrrrongg?" Kim slurred slightly and Shego rolled off of her.

"I'm too tired and too drunk princess." Shego said trying to sound as drunk as possible. Kim grinned sheepishly at her and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. She flopped her arm lazily across Shego's stomach and crawled up against the woman.

"Hmmm I agreeee, gawd I'm so waseted." She said, not even being able to form correct words. Within seconds Kim was asleep, though a very sober Shego was still awake. She looked down at the snoring red head and almost chuckled at the sight. She was glad she had managed to put their make-out session to a stop. Had it gone any further she would've had a problem. With just the slightest touch she could reach a climax and it wasn't something she was particularly proud of.

She looked at the snoring girl one more time and rolled her eyes. She settled down too, getting comfortable and she finally fell asleep.

Just like that their relationship developed and it went from those 2 dates to 4 dates to 6 dates. It was finally established and despite their differences, Kim being the good guy and Shego being the bad guy they were completely sure that it was going to work out just fine.

One day Ann managed to discover that Kim was in a relationship and with some motherly moves she managed to convince Kim to invite her mystery friend.

"Shego?" Kim questioned softly. She had stayed over at the villain's place that night and she had thought about how to break the news to Shego almost half of the night. She entered the kitchen, finding the one she was looking for at the breakfast table. "Shego?" Kim said again and this time Shego looked up.

"What is it princess?" She asked in return and Kim rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet my parents," She said and she watched how Shego dropped her spoon in surprise. "My mom found out about my relationship and now she wants to meet, I quote, 'my mystery friend'." Kim explained.

"How did she find out?" Shego asked rising to her feet quickly and walking up to Kim. She eyed the red head, making her squirm just a little underneath that piercing gaze.

"Well there were some rumors on the news that I was dating someone. Apparently nobody has revealed WHO I am dating but they do know I'm dating. She must've seen it because she used every trick in the book of being a mother to convince me to let her meet you." The girl said.

"We've been in a relationship for 3 months, I think it's pretty normal for me to meet your parents right about now. I'll tell you one thing though," Shego said and she pecked Kim on the cheek softly. "I don't know if they'll like it that you're dating a bad-ass villain." She added and with a wink she left the red head behind in her kitchen. Kim blushed a bit, which she did easily when she was anywhere near Shego. She thought about the woman's words and frowned a bit.

"Why wouldn't they like it?" She shouted from the kitchen and she became quiet, waiting for an answer. "It's not like we've done anything yet! Just some heavy making-out!" She added and somewhere in the house she heard the sound of a person stumbling slightly.

"Y-yeah t-that's true!" Shego yelled back and she cursed softly as she kicked at the chair she had almost tripped over.

"So why wouldn't they like you?" Kim shouted again and Shego remained silent for a few seconds.

"I'm still the one they'll see as 'the woman who tried to kill their Kimmie'." Shego eventually replied and this time it was Kim's turn to be silent. The red head knew Shego had a point, she just hoped her parents would look past it. She knew her mother would accept it easier than her dad would. Though her father had always been against the guys she dated, maybe girls were no problem to him.

Shego listened as Kim moved around her house, hearing the footsteps approaching her bedroom. She looked at the door and it slowly swung open, revealing the red head with a slightly puzzled gaze on her face.

"What's wrong princess? Wondering if your parents will be acceptant about this?" Shego asked with a slight grin on her face but Kim shook her head. "What is it?" She asked and Kim gazed at her with that same puzzled face.

"Now that we started about my parents and all, I just can't help thinking…" She started and she gripped Shego's hand shyly. "We haven't gone any further than some petting and making-out, even the petting part is almost non-existent. Why haven't we taken the next step yet? I know I'm ready but are you?" Kim asked and Shego's face scrunched up in awkwardness.

"Of course!" Shego blurted out almost startling Kim with the sudden answer. "Why wouldn't I be? Come on princess I'm older, I've been there and done that, multiple times. I just figured that you're not used to having sex with a woman so you might experience it as difficult. I was just giving you time to adjust to the relationship first, you know I don't push people." Shego said convincingly all though Kim had her doubts about the last thing Shego had said. She once again watched the woman walk out of the room, her eyebrows knitted together in suspicion. _You know I don't push people._ The words resounded in her mind with a somewhat uncertain tone to them and it made Kim even more suspicious of the case. She decided to put Shego's words to the test that evening, just to be sure nothing was going on.

That evening Shego had situated herself in a comfortable chair. She was catching up on some reading, Drakken hadn't come up with any new schemes, and therefor she hadn't read a magazine in weeks. She flipped through it just as lazily as ever, reading some of the 'interesting' articles. The sound of a door opening caught her attention and she looked up from her magazine.

Kim stepped into the doorway, leaning up against the doorframe with a seductive look on her face, wearing a completely see-through lingerie set. Shego's jaw dropped at the sight, as well as the magazine in her hands. See practically flew to her feet, asking in a slight stutter what was going on.

Kim simply grinned and beckoned for her to come along with a single finger, before she disappeared back into Shego's room. Shego stared after the girl; meanwhile she was having a heated discussion with herself. One side told her to just follow the girl and hump her brains out. The other side, however, told her it wasn't a wise decision regarding the fact that her body was highly sensitive.

"Ooh Shegooooo?" Kim's voice sounded snapping the woman out of her thoughts. Her eyebrows rose a bit when she saw a bra, Kim's bra, appear just around the corner of the door, twirling around Kim's index finger. She watched how the thing twirled until it flew off of Kim's finger and landed right at her feet. She looked down at the small lacy pink bra and swallowed her throat suddenly very dry. Her last argument came crumbling down and she growled softly.

"Screw this." She said and she confidently walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Her eyes fell upon Kim, who was situated on the bed, her finger drawing circles on the covers as she looked back at Shego.

"Come." Was all Kim said, Shego didn't need to be told twice, she immediately crawled onto the bed, settling down next to her practically nude girlfriend. Her eyes practically raked across Kim's body and she temporarily forgot about her little embarrassing problem. She was snapped out of her trance when a hand traced her skin gently. She literally bit her lower lip to prevent herself from making any sounds. Just the slightest touch was enough to make sounds of pleasure. "I don't know why but I feel like you're holding back." Kim whispered as she rolled Shego onto her back.

Said woman looked up into Kim's green eyes and chose to remain silent. Kim didn't mind, she knew she would discover it sooner or later. Little did she know that she was closer to finding an answer than she knew. Her hands trailed along Shego's body, pulling her shirt up and eventually pulling it off. She threw it aside and looked at the skin that was revealed. Some scars ran across the pale skin, Shego's stomach was lightly muscled and eventually her eyes fell upon the mounds covered by a C-cup sized bra. Her mouth almost watered up at the sight and with trembling hands she reached out, removing the garment from Shego's body.

"Kim," Shego said breaking the girl out of her lustful trance. "I don't think this is a good idea." She murmured and Kim raised an eyebrow at the flushed woman lying beneath her. She wanted to ask why but she wasn't sure if Shego would dignify her question with an answer.

"Why?" _There I asked it._ She immediately thought, her eyes constantly fixed upon Shego's emerald ones. The woman looked up at her with a somewhat doubtful look in her eyes.

"If you tell me I'll stop, you know you can trust me sweetie." Kim said honestly, using a term of endearment she rarely used. It threw Shego off a bit and she finally sighed in defeat. Instead of telling Kim what was going on she grabbed the girl's hands and guided them to her far-developed chest. She swallowed hard as she watched Kim's reaction and finally placed Kim's hands upon her chest. The moment her palms came in contact Shego moaned loudly, pushing her chest up, arching her back, her eyes snapping shut at the pleasure. Kim's eyes shot wide open as she watched Shego writhe beneath the slightest touch.

She touched the greenish nipples with her thumbs and almost gasped herself when Shego let out a long lustful groan.

"As you… may have… noticed," Shego said in between breaths. "I'm… very… sensitive." She finally finished and Kim felt her mouth become dry as she listened to the breathy voice of the woman. "Also if you haven't noticed my nipples are green as well and I've always been a bit self-conscious about them." She said when she had regained her breath and all Kim could do was stare at her.

"Kim?" The villain called out and said girl shook her head, snapping out her trance.

"Y-yeah?" She responded sounding a bit hoarse.

"You spaced out on me," Shego said and she frowned a bit. "I asked you a question." She added and Kim gave her a questioning look. "I asked you if we could well… you know… not do this today but perhaps some other time. I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Kim blinked a few times and suddenly nodded her head.

"Yes! Yes of course! I don't want to push you!" She quickly rambled and she rolled off of the woman. "I'm sorry, I just had to know. We hadn't gone any further than making out and I was wondering if it was my fault." She said sadly and Shego sat up in a hurry, pulling the girl in for a hug.

"No it's not your fault, it's because of me. You'd think that a confident strong villain like me could get past the whole embarrassment of being sensitive and self-conscious about my nipples but it's not that easy." Shego said apologetic and Kim shook her head.

"N-no it's fine." Kim cooed and she moved to kiss the woman, their lips meeting in a soft caress. They pulled apart and the green-skinned woman grinned at her. "I wish you would've told me earlier." Kim murmured and she brushed her lips up against Shego's for a second time.

"It's not something you talk about daily. I'm still your nemesis and this is definitely a weak spot." Shego reasoned and Kim hummed in understanding. The villain pecked her on the lips one more time and got off of the bed. She dressed herself again; knowing Kim was watching her as she did so. She turned back to face the practically drooling girl. "By the way that outfit you're wearing," Shego started and she pulled Kim to her feet. "Looks incredibly hot on you princess." She purred against the girl's ear and she traced the shell with her tongue, leaving Kim in a shivering state. She raised her leg slightly, nudging it in between Kim's thighs. The red head practically moaned as she felt the leg push up against her and she quickly gripped Shego's shoulders, keeping herself steady. Another kiss to the ear followed by a slight nip at the lobe left Kim with weak knees.

After she was sure she had left Kim in a lusty, shivering stage she pulled back. She grinned mischievously at Kim and combed her fingers through the red head's hair softly.

"Let's save this for some other time shall we?" Shego questioned and Kim nodded slowly, pulling away from the woman's touch. "Good, now how about we pay mom and dad a visit?" She asked teasingly and all Kim could do was groan at the thought of her parents as her libido immediately got kicked into the ground.

* * *

_So.. if you hadn't noticed.. I decided to take a somewhat bigger step forwards. I know some people were looking forward to Kigo's first date and they slow exploration of feelings for each other but I decided this was a better way to get the story to it's main subject. Which is finally revealed in this chapter, to Kim. I hope, despite the probably unexpected turn, you still liked it._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	5. Meet the Possibles

**Whoa.. writing is becoming increasingly difficult for me, the imagination is kind of gone and my studies are eating my free time . **

**Either way, here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**This Unfamiliar Side of You 5**

After brutally stomping Kim's libido into the ground Shego had offered to drive. Kim agreed to this and within no time they were in the woman's car. Neither of them knew what to expect the moment they arrived at the Possible residence, though they hoped for the best. While driving Kim kept looking sideways, checking on Shego. Despite her libido being killed she still wanted to touch the woman. She was as frisky as a boy in puberty was and she felt her need rising quickly even though her girlfriend wasn't doing anything special in particular. Just the mere sight of her was enough for Kim to go crazy.

So unknown to Shego, Kim started reaching out, her hand crawling towards the woman. It wasn't until a hand was placed upon her leg that the villain noticed the frisky look Kim had in her eyes. She glanced sideways for a second and quickly looked back at the road, licking her lips nervously.

"Not while I'm driving, we talked about this." Shego mentioned and Kim pouted slightly, moving closer to the woman despite her seatbelt. "No." Shego said firmly but this went past the red head. She started grinning mischievously, stopping just an inch away from Shego's cheek. She pecked it softly and watched the area turn a slightly darker green. She moved from the slightly darkened cheek to Shego's ear. Without warning she blew lightly at it, making the owner shiver visibly. "What don't you understand about no?" She asked and Kim shrugged, not even knowing if Shego had noticed the shrug. She just kept on going, placing a soft kiss upon Shego's ear before she traced her tongue along the lobe.

Shego's hands wrapped tighter around the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white as she tried her best to concentrate on the road. That, however, was getting increasingly harder as Kim continued to torture her. She was definitely going to get back at the girl; she just had to wait for the end of the ride. Meanwhile Kim's lips had trailed down to Shego's neck and when she made contact Shego shot up straight in her chair.

Unwillingly her head tilted slightly, giving Kim more space. Soft lips caressed her skin, causing the tiniest hairs to rise. She bit her tongue, trying to keep in the pleasurable sounds she knew wanted to escape her throat. She eventually lost it, letting out a gasp as she felt Kim's teeth sink in to her skin.

"I'm gonna crash this car if you don't stop princess." She murmured swiftly followed by a moan as Kim's hand squeezed her upper leg. Kim briefly considered the thief's comment but it was easily cast away. Along the way she continued to tease Shego, biting at her neck and ear, her hand wriggling its way in between Shego's thighs. All the while Shego tried to keep herself quiet as her sensitive body reacted to every single feather light touch of the red head.

She practically thanked god when they reached Kim's elderly home. Despite being completely turned on, just like Kim was at the moment, she managed to brush it off the moment she got out of the car. She watched her girlfriend exit the vehicle as well; said girl's face was bright red and suddenly a grin spread across Shego's features. She knew how to ignore the feeling of being turned on, Kim, however, apparently didn't.

"What's wrong princess?" Shego asked and she leaned in close to the red head. "Feeling a little bit," She paused, looking Kim up and down. "Hot?" She questioned in a breathy tone and she watched Kim gulp visibly. A feeling of euphoria overcoming the evil woman.

"Ha-ha you jerk." Kim muttered in return and she pushed past the grinning green-skinned woman, heading for the front door. She pulled out a key and opened it, gesturing for Shego to follow her.

"You should really watch your mouth pumpkin." Shego commented as she stepped into the hallway of the Possible residence. Kim rolled her eyes at the remark, ignoring the woman who walked behind her.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out.

"We're in here honey!" Her mother's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Could you come into the living room for a moment please?" She questioned as she guided Shego to said room. She gestured for the woman to sit down and listened to some movement of plates in the kitchen. Footsteps followed swiftly as Ann and James both walked into the living room. They came to a direct halt when they saw Shego, Ann turned pale and their eyes were wide. "I bet you're wondering what my nemesis is doing in our living room." Kim stated seeing the looks on her parents faces. They simply nodded and grinning shyly Kim started scratching her head. "Well there's quite a funny explanation for that."

"Are you going to tell us today? Or is it going to take a while?" Ann questioned semi curiously. Though Kim was at a loss of words as she looked at her parents. Coming out wasn't the hard part; it was telling them she was dating a villain that was hard. Finally when the silence had lasted several minutes Shego couldn't take it anymore. She was shy about the sensitivity of her body but apart from that she was anything but shy.

"Seeing as no one dares to open his or her trap here, I will speak up." Shego spoke and she took a step forward, her eyes shifting between Kim and Kim's parents. "We're dating." She said simply and she watched 2 jaws drop in shock.

"Kimmie! Is this true?" Ann asked and whilst blushing brightly Kim nodded.

"So what do you guys think?" Kim finally spoke, as she dared to look up at her parents.

"Whatever makes you happy Kimmie-cub." Her father spoke first and her eyes drifted hopefully towards her mother, who started shaking her head.

"No… no this is not normal. You were supposed to find a nice man and give me grandchildren. How can you do that when you're with.. with her?" Ann said looking Shego up and down with some disgust. This answer made both Kim and Shego's eyes widen in shock, nether of them had ever expected Ann to respond negatively upon hearing about their relationship. It was a huge eye-opener and to both of them it was a realization that words sometimes still stung no matter how mature you are.

"What?" Shego questioned making sure she had heard it right.

"Honey? Don't you think that is a little harsh? Kimmie is in love and somehow I don't see anything wrong about that." James cut in, stepping in front of Ann to block her view of Shego and Kim. "She's our only daughter, we have 2 sons who can provide you with grandchildren, for once I'm the one saying you should calm down and think this through." He reasoned.

Ann glared at her husband for a second before her cold eyes went back to the new couple. She sighed, shaking her head and she looked away

"I'm not happy with it but if you're happy, I'll just have to live with it. I guess I'll just have to learn to love you two as a couple." Ann admitted and despite it wasn't completely what Kim wanted to hear both Shego and she smiled slightly at Ann's new decision. James smiled approvingly and winked at his daughter. They watched the older red head leave the living room again, knowing she went back to the kitchen.

"Don't feel down Kimmie," James said and he placed a supportive hand upon her shoulder and squeezed. "She'll come around, you have our blessing." He said kindly, making Shego smile as well. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wife to talk to." He winked again and left the two alone, heading into the kitchen to calm his wife.

"That went well." Shego spoke lightly, her eyes shifting to Kim. Though the girl frowned in response, clearly not agreeing with her girlfriend. "Not? She said she'll think about it." Shego countered.

"Yeah but it wasn't exactly the loving motherly answer I had wanted to hear from her." Kim replied a bit down, causing Shego to frown as well. She moved to wrap an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, leaning in to peck Kim on the lips.

"She'll come around." She murmured into those red locks, causing the girl to smile just the slightest. "We just have to wait for it, at least your dad is supportive." She added in a positive twist and Kim nodded at the remark.

"I guess it wasn't that bad." She replied and she turned, lacing her fingers together at the back of Shego's neck. She stared up into those eyes, seeing them light up as Shego smiled at her. Forgetting where they were for a moment they leaned in, capturing each other's lips softly. Shego's arms wrapped around Kim's waist, pulling her as close as possible. Their tongues met and after a few moments of dancing the two broke apart for air. Shego brushed her lips lightly against Kim as they both recovered from the kiss, their embrace loving.

"So what does the princess want to do now? Want to do something that will cheer you up?" Shego asked suggestively and Kim started to smile at the green-skinned woman. "How about…" Shego started and she paused for effect. "We go and have lunch together, do some grocery shopping, get a big bucket of Ben&Jerry's and crash on the couch watching some stupid movie?" She suggested and despite it not being what Kim had in mind it actually seemed like a good idea to the girl. She happily agreed to the plan, knowing that some quality time with Shego always seemed to brighten her spirit.

So after saying goodbye to her parents, even to her mother, they left the Possible residence and got back into Shego's car. Though the moment they took a seat something happened what Shego hadn't expected. Kim immediately started crying, tears streaming quickly as the sobs starting escaping her throat. Shego's eyes widened as she reached for her crying girlfriend, going into a panic. She had no idea why the girl had started crying so suddenly and she didn't know how to comfort her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" She asked in one breath placing an arm around Kim's shoulders and scooting as close as the car seats allowed her.

Kim leaned in burying her face in Shego's shoulder, soaking the woman's shirt with her tears. Shego rubbed Kim's back softly, murmuring nothings into Kim's ear.

"W-why why does s-she h-hate me?" Kim choked out into the woman's shoulder.

"Kimmie she doesn't hate you, if anything she hates me. I made her perfect daughter gay, it's just that she has some difficulty with lesbians." Shego explained and Kim choked out something incoherent. "What was that princess?"

"I love you." She repeated and this time Shego did hear it. She pulled back slightly, looking into Kim's watery eyes. She brushed away the remaining tears and smiled, she leaned in and kissed the red head.

"Let's get going okay? I'm hungry." Shego suggested and Kim agreed, rubbing at her eyes as she sat back in her chair. She started smiling again as they drove off, knowing that despite her mother's disapproval she could become very happy with Shego. She eyed the driving woman for a second and then reached up to touch her lips. Shego's kiss always left a somewhat tingling sensation to her lips, it still thrilled her.

They went to the local mall, where Shego showed her a little café that served great eggs to the woman's opinion. They took a seat in a booth in the corner, and both picked up a menu. Focusing on the menu, Shego took her eyes off of Kim and started deciding what to pick. Though as she looked at the list she felt something crawl up her leg. Raising an eyebrow she peeked over her menu, looking at the seemingly innocent red head sitting across from her.

"That better not be your foot." She spoke, startling Kim slightly. The girl looked up from her menu, turning bright red as she placed her foot back on the ground. "Good girl." Shego spoke approvingly. Though not even 5 minutes after Shego had given the girl a warning she felt something crawl up her leg yet again. She sighed and placed her menu aside; looking at Kim and seeing her go bright red again.

"Really? Right now? Right here?" She questioned and Kim revealed herself by lowering her own menu as well.

"I can't help it, just looking at you makes me want to touch you everywhere." Kim replied making sure others couldn't hear her. She peeked around quickly before she went back to looking at her girlfriend with a somewhat lusty look in her eyes. She swallowed visibly as she kept on looking at Shego, making said woman squirm a little. She could feel Kim's foot rising, moving along her shin, back to her calve and up to her inner thigh. She automatically squeezed her legs together, stopping Kim's foot immediately. It remained trapped between her thighs and she gave Kim a mischievous look from across the table.

"Whatcha gonna do now, huh?" She questioned, squeezing her legs together a bit more just to tease the red head. Kim tried to pull her foot back, but being the tease she was her girlfriend didn't allow it. "I don't think so princess, you were trying to tease me, payback is a bitch." Shego grinned as she spoke. Just when she wanted to take revenge a waitress appeared at their table. She immediately parted her legs and Kim's foot fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hi, did you make a choice?" She questioned, looking between the two women at the table. Kim cleared her throat nervously, pulling her foot back while Shego kept grinning.

"I'll just have the normal eggs with bacon and 2 slices of toast please." Shego said without taking her eyes off of Kim.

Said girl looked up at the waitress, whom now looked back at her expectantly.

"Uhm right, I uh.. I'll have the same." She stuttered and the waitress gave a nod before walking off to get their meals.

"You're lucky she appeared pumpkin." Shego joked and she watched Kim look around for the waitress again. "It'll take a while before she comes back but don't worry, you're safe, for now." Shego teased, even though she knew that she was the one at risk right now. The sensitivity of her body left Kim in quite a dominant state. Despite being dominant herself, she couldn't prevent Kim from using her own body against her. She just had to make sure the girl kept her hands with her, or in this case her feet.

Kim pouted slightly at the woman, lacing her hands together on the table.

"I don't get it, why don't I get to tease you? You tease me all the time." The red head continued to pout and Shego's eyebrows knitted together immediately.

"Want me to make it up to you?" Shego asked seriously, making Kim sit up in curiosity. "I take that happy puppy look as a yes," She commented, causing the girl to smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, what do you have in mind?" Kim finally asked and Shego smiled at her.

"Something normal for a change, it's been a while since we visited the cinema. You up for it, tonight?" The moment the request had left Shego's mouth Kim started nodding eagerly, a bit too eager for the thief's tastes. "No funny stuff." She added, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, though a hint of amusement remained on her features. Kim immediately gave her an innocent look, proving that she had plans in her mind that were way opposite of what Shego wanted.

This caused the woman to roll her eyes but despite Kim's clear intentions she reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. She gripped it softly, practically forcing Kim to look her in the eyes.

"You're insufferable." Shego murmured as she leaned in a bit.

"That's why you love me." Kim replied in the same almost sickly sweet tone. The two leaned in closer and just when their lips were about to meet…

"Here are your orders!" The waitress announced placing two plates on the table. This caused the couple to separate immediately and whilst Kim was staring daggers at the waitress, Shego was practically drooling over her plate.

"Thanks." She said and with a nod the girl went back to the kitchen. She looked at Kim and almost laughed at the annoyed look she was wearing on her face. "What's wrong with you?" She asked instead of laughing.

"She ruined our moment." Kim muttered and she looked down at her eggs with bacon. This time Shego DID laugh and she squeezed Kim's hand again. Said girl gave her girlfriend a confused look at the sudden outburst of laughter.

"You think THAT was our moment? Princess we'll have plenty of real moments in life, this isn't such a big deal. If it were I would be the one wearing that face instead of you. We're eating lunch for god's sake; it's not a romantic dinner at some fancy expensive restaurant. THAT would be a moment, this is just being playfully in love." The thief explained all the while cutting her toast and shoving her egg on top of it.

Kim no longer had a confused look on her face but it appeared that she was about to start pouting again, making Shego drop her knife instantly. She sighed and leaned completely over the table. She grabbed Kim by the jacket, pulled her close and planted her lips firmly upon her girlfriend's. She kissed the red head, keeping a tight grip on Kim's jacket, making sure she couldn't escape her attack. It wasn't until she was sure Kim needed to breathe that she pulled back. A satisfied smirk graced her face as she watched her girlfriend gasp for breath, her lips darkened along with her cheeks.

"Was that the moment you were waiting for?" Shego questioned, raising her food to her mouth, her eyes still on the panting red head. She watched her turn an even brighter red at the question and it gave Kim's answer away immediately. "Good." Was all she said, that satisfied smirk still on her face as she ignored the looks they were getting and her girlfriend whom was getting redder and redder by the second.

Though what Shego didn't know was that the blushing red head was actually forming an idea in her head. An idea that involved them in the dark at the cinema, doing anything BUT watching the movie. That, however, would remain a surprise until later that evening.

* * *

_So.. Ann isn't as supportive as you might expect from a Disney Character.. well those things can happen. At least James is supportive.._

_Now for the teasing, Kim has found her new and most loved hobby, teasing Shego. Though Shego isn't quite done teasing the red head herself, the trip to the cinema should become interesting O_o Especially with Kimmie and god know's what idea she has come up with!_

_Up to the next chapter! Hopefully a bit sooner this time._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
